Clash of the Teleporters
Battle Prologue Samuha had just finished a mission for the Hidden Rain Village and checked into a hotel then left for a restaurant to replenish his strength but the whole time he couldn't stop thinking about that battle with the rogue who got away from him. As a mercenary hunter ninja, he knew he would eventually have to meet him again but next time, failure wouldn't be an option. Raiko was just coming back from a S-Rank mission assigned to by the Hokage, he then says to him self on his way to a restaurant, "I hate when the Hokage assigns me to mission like those, messing up my travels." That was Raiko's 50th completed S-Rank mission in a row, he had to take out a murderer and his gang from the Rain village. Finishing his meal, Samuha gathered his dishes and took them to the kitchen as he doesn't like others having to clean up after him even if it is their job. After returning the dishes, he decided to leave for the inn, still lost in thought. Raiko enters the restaurant and sits at the table and orders food. Then Samuha walks past him, so Riako says, "Hi how are you?" Samuha just barley registered what the stranger said and stopped, turning around and smiled saying "Not bad, just a bit tired from finishing a mission. He goes and sits across from the stranger at his table. "Oh well what do you know, I am too, mine was pretty easy though. Im Raiko by the way. May I ask you what rank and what your mission was about?" Smiling, Samuha replied "My name is Samuha and I was a Jonin Hunter Nin of the Hidden Leaf but I decided to become a freelance mercenary Hunter Ninja as the money is better and I get to travel more. I had to track down a rogue ninja of this village who attempted to assassinate the village leader, it wasn't too hard though exceptionally annoying due to his skill at hiding and attacking from nowhere but that just made me the perfect hunter." "Well, I'm from the leaf as well, but I'm really not there often as I am a traveler. But my mission would seem hard but it wasn't for me. My mission was to take out a S-Rank murder and his gang of about 20 mercenaries, it was pretty easy though, took me about 5 minutes to handle." Raiko says as his food comes in. "Ninja mercenaries or ordinary mercenaries? Either way, I would have preferred that mission with my abilities, they are meant for beating multiple enemiesn at once." "Ninja mercenaries, all Jonin, but......(gulp) (gulp) what......(gulp) (gulp)Kind of......(gulp) (gulp) skill......(gulp) (gulp) do you have?" He says as he eats his ramen and soup. Samuha again smiled and replied "I'm a long range specialist, with the second specialty of attacking enemies who like to attack from a hiding spot. That's all I can really say, don't need to give too much about myself away." "Oh really, well I'm an all around fighter, and just like you, I can't tell you too much of my skills." Raiko puts his bowl down. Smiling, Samuha said "Well, I think we know what we have to do, don't we now?" "Um, Eat more Ramen and Soup?" He says as he was about to gulp down another bowl of soup. Samuha laughs and says "After your done eating, we leave town and have a friendly battle to check out each other's skill however, we got to lose any pursuers first, this is strickly a private battle." "Ok but let me eat this last bowl." They then head off to a open plain. The Battle "I think we finally lost them" Samuha said as he took a position on their chosen battlefield. "Ok well, lets go" Raiko taks out a sword and Kunai. To start off, Samuha used the Thunder Blast technique five times, aiming the first at the sword, second at his legs, third to the left of him, fourth to the right of him and fifth above him. Raiko then throws his Kunai and then teleports to it then he picks it back up and charges towards Samuha. Samuha threw down a smoke bomb and shifted to another position, throwing a spread of shuriken into the smoke then shifted positions again, using the Chakra Sensing Technique to find his opponent. Then Raiko uses Mole Barrier and Chakra Sensing Technique and finds Samuha. He throws his Kunai at him. Dodgin the kunai, Samuha quickly got out of the way while gathering his chakra to form clouds, shifting his position every twenty seconds to advoid further attacks. As soon as he dodges that Kunai, Raiko teleports to the Kunai and behind him and instead of trying to hit him, he points his finger at him and shoots something at him that was too small for him to see. Then he lands on the ground, and then Samuha runs. Finally have gathered enough chakra, clouds start to form over the battlefield and Samuha comes to rest on a high tree branch, still working on creating a cloud cover. Then, Raiko shoots a Palm Barrier at Samuha planning to detain him. Having noticed the incoming projectile from the corner of his eye, Samuha temporarally stopped what he was doong and used the Cloud Release: Overhead Transportation Technique to evade, retreating to a higher branch on another tree where he was covered from long range attacks by smaller branches. There, he continues gathering his chakra and creating a cloud cover. Then he uses his sword to cut the tree down. Then throws paper bombs at Samuha. Annoyed, Samuha uses his technique again to transport himself to another desired tree ways away, evading the paper bombs and continueing making a cloud cover which was halfway done. Then unsuspectingly Raiko gets behind Samuha and puts a kunai to his neck. "I guess you forgot when I teleported to the Kunai and didn't do and thing, well its too late for you now, I used the Transport Tracking Barrier. But it just went away." Raiko then taps him on his back and says, "I want to see this technique you are about to use." Raiko then teleports back to the middle of the field. "Ready when you are!" He says smiling. Samuha laughs and says "My teleportation technique is not so incomplete that someone with a kunai to my neck will kill me, yout teleportation technique is impressive but you can't follow me while using it or you will die. In any case, I should warn you that the techniques affiliated with the clouds, known as Cloud Release techniques have never been countered and only one has ever managed to escape them, making it the ultimate hunter ninja techniques." With that, the clouds become 75% done. "Oh really? Well we will see about that in just a moment." Samuha smiled and continued to concentrate, completing it to 84%. As the cloud covering neared completion, Samuhan allowed for thunder to be present in the clouds, causing the sound of rumbling to eco over the battlefield and signal the near completion of the covering. Raiko uses the Chakra Sensing Technique and notices the build up of chakra in the clouds, so noticing how large the cloud was he charges up his chakra and weaves these hand signs: Snake → Horse → Rat → Ram, and waits. Pushing it to finish a bit faster, Samuha concentrates even harder and finally completes the cloud covering and smiled at Raiko saying "Like I said, not just one technique comes from this so be prepared! With that, the thunder became louder and more ominous. "Oh no trust me, I will be very prepared." Raiko smiles and keeps on charging up his chakra. Using a series of hand signs too fast for all but the Sharingan to follow, being rivaled only by Yuka Yokai and Kakashi Hatake, it started raining acid. Noticing the first drop of rain, and how it burns the ground Raiko says, "Seems like it has started." Then he holds his sword up and a void opens up and sucks the acid rain up as it rains. Leaving a small portion of the cloud above the void, Samuha moved the rest of the covering to give a few feet of clearance aroun his opponent and then used another series of handsigns, using the Cloud Release: Alaskan Blizzard to hit him from the side. "I don't have enough time to set up a barrier to block that. Good thing I have a little insurance." He says to himself. Then he teleports behind Samuha right when the blizzard is 2 feet away escaping the rain and blizzard making the 2 create steam. As instantly as he teleports to Samuha, he puts his palm on his back the instance he got there and uses Palm Barrier. Samuha would get trapped unable to get out even with his teleportation technique. Sensing his opponent beind him, Samuha spins around with lightning fast reflexes and noticing his opponent is up to something, kocked his armed away from himself and upwards then jump to a tree several feet away. Raiko had grabbed the spot where his Flying Thunder God Formula was and Samuha made him rip off the part of clothing there. "Damnit, now I can't teleport to you anymore, well you better pay attention from now on." Raiko then charges towards Samuha. Turning to see Raiko charging at him, he did a long series of hand signs starting with those for the substitution jutsu then used the Cloud Release: Hail Storm and finished up with the Thunder Blast technique at the incoming opponent followed by a string of shuriken. Samuha was unsure if any his attacks would meet it's mark however he had a better success rate with three attacks and even if they fail, he knew the substitution jutsu would save him. "Ok I can't use my Transport Tracking Barrier right now, because the hail storm will just catch me, I can easily take care of that Thunder Blast and those Shuriken." As soon he says that the Thunder Blast grazes Raiko in the shoulder, in pain, he stops and analyzes the situation again. "I need to use a barrier to help me out right here." Then as soon as he says that the Hail starts to rain down on him. He dodges, getting hit by a few, then he says. "No time I need to do it." He then weaves these hand signs: Dog-Boar-Tiger-Rat-Dragon. Then as soon as the Shuriken and another wave of lightning get ready to hit him, they will be deflected by a barrier that covers Raiko in a dome. Samuha was not sure what barrier this was as he has never seen it before however, it looked familiar in a way so he decided to test it with the thunder blast technique. Upon impact, he noticed that it self healed and seemed to be particularly resistant to attacks though it doesn't absorb chakra upon touch. Cursing, Samuha knew even a barrage of his most powerful normal attacks won't likely break the barrier and did a series of quick handsigns, inhaling as he did so and exhaling at the final sign, manipulating the air released into a mini tornado, using his chakra to increase the size and rotation speed of the tornado and aiming it at the barrier. "Hmm? That seems troubling." Raiko says as his jaw drops to the ground and he then says, "HEY!! I thought you said we weren't going to kill each other .... whoa uh ohh." The tornado starts to pull Raiko. So he throws his sword in the opposite direction and teleports to it. He was now about 80 yards away from the twister. He then weaves these hand signs: Snake → Horse → Rat → Ram and uses Space-Time Warp Barrier holding his sword out and infusing the soles of his feet with chakra to not get sucked in. Smiling, Samuha used the release hand sign to get rid of it and said "I calculated that none of my normal attacks could get past your barrier so I had to use an adnormal attack to get rid of it, thus the tornado however, I do not intend yo kill you which is why I got rid of it. Besides, it is difficult to control at best." With that, he Water Release: Earth To Water Conversion Technique to convert most of the battlefield into water, including the earth under his opponent and jumped up onto a high branch, using the Thunder Blast technique at the water once on the branch. Thinking to himself "This should get him unless he jumps into the air but if that happens, the hail still coming down can get him and if neither of those does well, I can always use the Tornado Release again." Raiko sinks into the water then, he notices the lightning coming, so he tries to use Wind Release: Vacuum Wave but he just takes in a mouth full of water. "Got damn it, don't I feel stupid." So he uses Transport Tracking Barrier and shoots it up and once it got to the top, he teleported to it, but not before getting shocked from the thunder blast. "Glad I was born with Lightning Release, but yet that still hurt." He stands up on the water breathing heavily from sucking in all that water when trying to use his wind release technique. Sighing, Samuha thought about how great this battle was at the beginning and how it was starting to go down hill however, he didn't want to show all of his skill but expected more from this battle. "Well, this has been fun but I guess I better end this now." He said to Raiko, doing a series of hand signs and activating the Water Release: Water God Technique, causing the very water Raiko is standing on to drain him of his chakra. Feeling his chakra being drained, Raiko jumps into the air and says to himself, "I have to really step it up now." Then while gliding in the air he shoots barrages of Transport Tracking Barrier and teleports to 1 of them, then shooting another barrage and teleporting to them. He does this until he gets about 10 yards from the tree where solid ground is, and then throws Shuriken at Samuha. "This Battle isn't over yet." Instead of wasting shuriken, chakra or kunai to counter, he simply jumped down and onto the water, focusing his chakra to his feet in order to stay afloat as he fell towards the water and upon impact, he started to absorb back his own chakra to create an endless loop. Since he is almost at his limit, Samuha decides that it is time for his final move and focuses his chakra. Then, Raiko steps on the tree branch with his arm on the trunk and says to himself, "What is he thinking, well I know what I have to do." Raiko then leaps towards Samuha and shoots multiple Transport Tracking Barrier towards Samuha, while gliding in the air. Samuha smiled again he stopped gathering his chakra and turned around, running away from the attack and listening to sound of splashes behind him. As he was running, Samuha converted the hail back into a delugeand stops with a skid on the water, turning around to face Raiko. Using another series of hand signs, a huge barrage of lightning comes down from the sky all over the battlefield and knowing that if this failed, he would surely lose or worst, he used the Three Way Absorption Technique to prevent harm from his own electrical attack. Looking at the Lightning coming down he teleports back to the tree where he put the Flying Thunder God formula on before he attacked. Then he says, "Well, me and you are at our limit so I might as well use this technique." Raiko weaves these hand signs: Boar-Ox-Tiger: Four Ton Barrier: Stage 1 then a large field comes from his hands and cover the whole battle field. Then Raiko says, "I think that this is it." Then he uses Space-Time Warp Barrier from where the Transport Tracking Barrier was to the Flying Thunder God formula was and he says, "Hop through to get out, or unless you have something else up your sleeve." Breathing hard, Samuha stopped his absorption technique and even ended the water god technique however, when he tried to stop the storm above, he found that by some means, it had become a natural storm and he could not stop it so using the remander of his strength, Samuha jumped through the barrier and to safty. Epilogue On his way to this buffet in this village, Raiko thinks about the fight he had 2 weeks ago. "That was a pretty good fight, Me and him passed out on our way to a hotel, glad those villagers picked us up." Carrying another rogue back to his employer, Samuha couldn't help but think about the epic battle he and Raiko had a couple weeks backs and how since every battle has been a mere disappointment. Still, Samuha knew that they were now rivals and would meet again to battle it out. Until then, he had to continue honing his skill, coming up with new tricks and jutsu and above all, capture the rogue that got away from him, the only ninja to outsmart him because he knew if he could, then the next battle he has with Raiko will be much better. "Ahhh, that filled me up. (Burpppppppp1!) Oh man, well, time for me to leave and explore the world more." Raiko sets off to this hotel about 30 miles away in another town. "I heard that this next town has very cute girls." Then he says to himself "This will be great now this will make up for that draw I had with Samuha, hehehehe!" Raiko then races off to the village. Dropping off the rogue and recieving his payment, Samuha thought to himself "Maybe it is time to head back north east to my clan's village and finally surpass my clan in skill with cloud release, even training on my own and dealing with that rogue Hansha Uchiha will not be enough to make me a good enough rival to somone like Raiko but returning won't be easy, my clan is harsh but maybe my experience since I left will allow me to deal with it better this time. After thinking about it as he left the village, Samuha thought to himself again "Yes, I'll return and become the greatest cloud release user to ever live then we shall battle again...." Category:Roleplays Category:Samuha Category:Raiko